


Spilled Porridge

by SchalaDresdan



Series: We Belong Together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asanoya Week 2020, But he tried, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nishinoya isn't good at domestic stuff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Nishinoya tries to take care of Asahi when he's sick, but things don't go according to plan...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: We Belong Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880383
Kudos: 47
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Spilled Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece for Asanoya Week 2020! It is for the Day 6 prompt, hurt/comfort (I swear sickfics count if you squint...). I highly suggest reading the first fic in this series, [ Worth Dyeing For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910026), since it sets up the world. And also check out the second fic in the series, [ Kiss in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929508).

Asahi: Year Two  
Nishinoya: Year One   
October

The sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window when Asahi woke. He blinked, momentarily confused, until he started coughing. His body shook violently with the force of it. Once it subsided, his body felt weak. He shivered and wrapped his blanket tighter around his body in an effort to get warm. _I feel awful…_

A loud, incessant knocking jarred him out of his thoughts. _Who could that be?_

The knocking continued. Asahi sighed as he forced himself to sit up. The world tilted slightly. He paused for a moment before wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and forcing himself to stand up. Asahi put his hand against the wall to help him stay upright as he made his way slowly towards the door.

Asahi looked through the peephole, his eyes widening in surprise. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Nishinoya standing on the other side, plastic bags in hand. “Noya? What are you doing here?”

Nishinoya shrugged, grinning. “I didn’t want you to be here by yourself. Y’know, sick and all.”

“But shouldn’t you be at school? You shouldn’t skip class.” _Not for this. Not for me._

Nishinoya’s smile fell slightly. _He’s doing it again. Thinking negative things about himself._

“It’s worth it, to take care of you.”

“But…”

Nishinoya shook his head. “No buts. I’m already missing class, so let me take care of you?”

Asahi opened his mouth to protest, but was hit with a fit of coughing that made him double over. Nishinoya dropped the bags as he moved closer to Asahi. Asahi was gasping for breath once the coughing subsided.

“What do you need?”

Asahi’s voice was raspy when he replied, “Water. And help me back to bed?” _I’m feeling dizzy again._

Nishinoya nodded. “Okay. Let’s get you back into bed first.” _He looks white as a sheet._

Asahi started shuffling down the hall, back towards his room. Nishinoya walked along side him. “I’m sorry that I made you get up.”

“It’s okay. I probably don’t need to stay in bed all day.”

“But you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Asahi forced a small smile. “I’m okay.”

Nishinoya shook his head as he helped Asahi settle back onto the bed. “I’ll go get you some water. Or I brought some sports drinks. Do you want one of those? Oh, I brought some medicine too…”

Asahi moaned as he laid back on the bed. “I don’t care. I just need something to drink. And my mom gave me some medicine before she left for work.”

“Okay.” Nishinoya leaned over and kissed Asahi gently on the forehead.

“Noya! Don’t do that. You’ll get sick, too.”

“Worth it.”

Asahi sighed. “But I don’t want you to get sick.”

Nishinoya kissed him right behind his temple, where his hair was streaked black and blonde. “I know. I’ll go get you something to drink. Do you think you could eat something?”

“Maybe…”

“Okay. Leave it to me, then. Just rest, okay?”

Asahi nodded as Nishinoya turned to leave the room. He returned a minute later with a bottle of sports drink in his hands. Asahi took it gratefully and quickly drank half of it. He set the rest on the night stand before falling back onto his pillow, exhausted.

***  
Nishinoya stood in front of the stove, stirring the thick porridge in the pot. _Did I do this right? I followed the directions I found in that cookbook, but I’ve never tried to make rice porridge before. Even my mom usually buys the premade kind._

He reached for the metal handle of the pot. The hot metal burned his hand. Nishinoya pulled his hand back immediately and yelled, “Ow, Damnit!” as the pot clattered to the floor.

Nishinoya checked his hand, blowing gently on the reddened skin. _It doesn’t look like I burned it… but God, I made a mess…_

The kitchen floor was covered with porridge. He groaned as he knelt down on the floor. _It wasn’t even cooked right. It’s lumpy, and some of it was burned. I’m really terrible at this. Asahi’s right, I should have just gone to school._

Nishinoya sniffed slightly as he started to tear up. _No, don’t do that. It’s not a big deal. No reason to cry about this. Right?_

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Nishinoya turned to see Asahi propped against the doorframe, his blanket pulled around his shoulders. Nishinoya tried to wipe away his tears before Asahi could see and forced a smile. “I just dropped the pan. I’m okay.”

Asahi narrowed his eyes slightly. “You don’t look okay.” _He was crying when I came in, and he’s holding one of his hands like he hurt it. And his fingers weren’t wrapped like that when he got here, were they?_

Asahi leaned his head against the doorframe. “Were you cooking for me?”

“I was trying.” Nishinoya let out a shaky breath. “I failed.”

Asahi smiled slightly. “But you _tried._ I just wish that you hadn’t hurt yourself trying.”

“But I didn’t…”

Asahi sighed. “Noya. Don’t lie to me.”

Nishinoya nodded as he stood up and looked at Asahi. There were still the remnants of tears clinging to his eyelashes. “I… I cut my fingers.”

“Making porridge?”

Nishinoya shrugged. “I thought that you might want some umeboshi. I know you like them, and I was trying to cut them up for you. Make them easier to eat. But one of them slipped and…” 

“You cut your finger.”

Nishinoya blushed a little. “Fingers. Plural. They’re not bad. I promise. They don’t really hurt anymore.”

Asahi sighed slightly and closed his eyes in an effort to stave off the bout of dizziness that threatened to overtake him. “Your hand?”

“I burned it, trying to take the pot off the stove.” Nishinoya looked down towards the floor as he added, “I’ll clean up the mess. I promise.”

“I’m not worried about the mess. I’m worried about you.”

“I know.”

Asahi took a slow breath in through his mouth and opened his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nishinoya nodded. “I’m okay. But you’re not. Let me help you back to bed. You need to rest.”

Asahi opened his mouth to protest, but Nishinoya continued. “Don’t try to tell me that you’re fine. You look like you’re about to pass out, babe.”

Asahi sighed and nodded slightly. “Okay.” He cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks having nothing to do with his fever. “Would you sit with me?”

Nishinoya gently placed his hand on Asahi’s back and started to steer him back to the bedroom. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> The pot had a metal handle and Nishinoya didn't think about using a potholder...  
> Umeboshi = salted Japanese plums or preserved plums. They're somehow sour, sweet, and a bit salty all at once.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the fourth fic in the series, "Sleeping Arrangements", to be released tomorrow!
> 
> Have ideas for prompts in this universe? Feel free to share them in the comments, or DM me on my [ tumblr](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/schaladresdan)!


End file.
